Piercings, Hairdye and Goodbyes
by YamiBaki
Summary: Lovino Vargas has just received news that he is going to die within the next couple of months. Fear of leaving everyone he cares about behind, Lovino begs the doctor to keep it a secret. That night as Lovino lays in bed, he makes the choice of a life time. To F**k the world and do things he never thought he would do if he were to live longer!
1. Chapter 1

_The date was September the 3rd, in the year of 2012, around 1:00 PM. I had been feeling weird for a while so that day I decided to go visit the doctor to see what was wrong. The news I received that day made my heart stop..._

Lovino sat patiently in the doctor's office as he waited for his doctor to come in with good news. He was in a bad mood since his brother thought it would be funny if he moved in to live with his stupid German friend, or he at least prayed they were "just friends", then his youngest brother, Marcello, wouldn't stop pestering him about finding a date and how he was getting a new girlfriend as soon as that girl from WY says yes. A few seconds later his doctor came in, a kind, elderly man in that oh-so-familiar doctors cloak. "Well Lovino," he began, looking rather grim. The doctor was named Dr. Arnold James, a family doctor who had been taking care of Lovino since he was a child. Looking up, Dr. James gave the young Italian a sad smile, worrying him a little, "I'm afraid I have bad news." As the words left the doctor's mouth, Lovino felt his face pale, he had a feeling it would be bad, he just hoped it wasn't THAT bad. "D-Doctore, please don't say I have cancer..." Lovino practically begged in a low voice, he sighed in relief when the doctor shook his head. "I'm afraid it's much worse than that Lovino..." Looking at the teen straight in the eyes, the Doctor cleared his throat and continued to speak, "Lovino... I'm afraid you have a rare disease called Sporadic Creutzfeldt-Jakob Disease"

Lovino gave the man a confused look, watching as the elder placed his clipboard on his desk, taking off his pop-bottle glasses he used his free hand to rub his eyes, "Lovino, you know that you, Marcello and Feliciano are like nephews to me right? Your grandfather was one of my best friends before he passed away." As he spoke his voice slowly began to crack. Lovino knew how much this man saw his grandfather like a brother, he himself saw the doctor like an uncle, that's why he often called him uncle outside of his workplace. Dr. James pulled himself together, trying to stop the tears from falling as he picked up his clipboard and took a slow breath. "Lovino, you only have a short time to live."

Lovino slowly felt his hands freeze and his heart slowly speed up, with an expressionless face he stared at the doctor straight in the eyes, taking a deep breath, "how long do I have to live?" he asked, his voice becoming softer with each word. Dr. James walked up to him and gently placed a comforting hand on Lovino's shoulder, "Lovino... You have approximately 7 months to live."

Lovino's heart stopped.

Within seconds, questions began to pour into his head, many such as what? When did this happen? How did this happen? And more importantly... What will happen to Feliciano and Marcello? His only family? How will they react? He didn't want to leave them behind, he wanted to see them both grow up, get married and see his future nieces and nephews. Ever since their grandfather passed on Lovino became 'Mama' to both his siblings. Now he has to leave them behind. Looking up, he opened his mouth to ask a question, but no words came out, he felt his cheeks get wet, as his eyes slowly began to burn. Dr. James began to tear up as well as he hugged the younger Italian, stroking his hair and whispering over and over again 'it's going to be ok'. Lovino let himself sob as he reached around and gave his uncle a large hug. "I don't want to die..." he cried, his voice shaking, Dr. James sniffled and nodded, "I-I know son, I know, but... You'll be ok" the two stayed like that for a while...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Lovino laid in bed that night, staring up at the ceiling. He had been in the same position since he had gotten home earlier that day. He had entered the house, dragging his feet along with him. Marcello wasn't home yet, so he was not able to watch as Lovino slouched his shoulders and walked up the stair slowly, and expressionless look on his face, all the way until he found his room. His mind flashed back to what his doctor had told him...

-FlashBack-

"Lovino, I am sad to say that there is no cure for sCJD. As of this year no generally accepted treatment for sCJD exists... I wish there was something I could do..."

Dr. James tried not to tear up as he watched Lovino stare at him with no expression on his face. "How much longer do I have to live?" he asked, knowing Lovino, he meant the exact date. Dr. James frowned but answered, "I'm afraid I'm not entirely sure what the exact date is Lovino... But I will call you if I get the answer." The doctor looked through his notes and continued to explain to the younger about his disease, "The first symptom of sCJD is rapidly progressive dementia, leading to memory loss, personality changes and hallucinations. Other frequently occurring features include anxiety, depression, paranoia, obsessive-compulsive symptoms, and psychosis. This is accompanied by physical problems such as speech impairment, jerky movements (myoclonus), balance and coordination dysfunction (ataxia), and changes in gait, rigid posture, and seizures. The duration of the disease varies greatly" "how did this happen?" Lovino asked, slightly interrupting the doctor. The man continued, "apparently, a normal protein of yours suddenly changed into a prion, or it could be that a healthy gene spontaneously becomes faulty. I found this slightly odd since in the majority of cases, sCJD patients are over 40 years old. But you yourself are only 21 years old, the youngest case I've ever witness." Lovino sighed and ran a hand through his hair, his other hand was in wrapped tightly in a fist. Lovino tried his hardest not to cry again, "please... Zio Arnold... Can you do me a favour?"

Dr. James nodded; he'd do anything for Lovino and his brothers. Lovino looked him dead in the eye, a face of determination, with a deep breath the Italian confidently said, "do not tell anyone about this, not my brothers, not my boss, and more importantly, not a word. To. Antonio."

-End of FlashBack-

After signing some papers Lovino had hugged Dr. James quickly before rushing home in his current state. With a sad sigh, he lifted himself off the bed and headed towards the bathroom, after he was finished he grabbed his coat and keys and headed outside for a nice, long walk, after hearing the dreadful news, he needed a drink.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Heading inside his favourite bar, the "Dragon's Blood Bar", he waved to everyone whom he knows are regulars and takes a seat at one of the stools, sighing, he banged his head against the counter and rested it there. "Ouch, that was loud, what's wrong with you red?" the bartender, a young female with short, black hair and a small ponytail on the side of her head asked. Her name was Cookie, and she was the one Lovino always ran to when he needed to talk with someone. "Cookie..." Lovino mumbled sadly, not having the courage to face her, "That's my name! What's up?" she asked in a cheerful tone, "Cookie... I'm dying..."

The young teen raised a brow and laughed, "what? We all feel that way but you don't have to-"

"Cookie I'm being one hundred per-fucking-cent serious... I'm dying" he cut her off, he could practically feel the shock radiating off her skin. "W-Wa-b-but how-" "I have a rare disease called sCJD... I only have 7 months to live." Slowly, Lovino lifted his head from the counter and stared at Cookie, who was giving him a 'you can't die look'.

"Lovi-" before she could finish her sentence, he raised a hand to stop her from talking. He didn't want to talk about it. He didn't want to be reminded of his upcoming death, he didn't want anyone to be hurt, not because of him, not anymore. "Let's just... Let's just not talk about it ok? I received the news today and I just want to be so fucking wasted that I can't feel shit anymore" Cookie blinked, opening her mouth to say something, but decided against it and closed her mouth. With a sad sigh, she forced a smile and asked her usual "what can I get for you?" Lovino smiled back sadly and asked for a beer. As she left to fetch him his drink, a young man, looking around the age of 20, walked in. He had short, spiky black hair and bright green eyes, dressed up in black and green, he almost skipped happily to the seat next to Lovino. Lovino gave him a dirty look, what the hell was wrong with this guy? Cookie soon came back with his beer and turned to the happy male next to him, "Um, are you ok mister?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. The man just smiled and nodded, "Yup! May I have a beer please? Molson Canadian if you will." Cookie awkwardly nodded before going on ahead to get the man his drink.

Lovino grumpily sipped away on his beer, a cloud of sadness floated above his head. Suddenly, a hand shot out in front of him, blocking the beer he was about to take another sip of. With his regular 'what-the-fuck' look, he turned to his side and met those bright green eyes of his unwanted neighbor. "What the fuck do yo-"

"Hi! I'm Manic!" the man interrupted.

"I don't care" Lovino replied, wanting to turn back to his little corner of self pity. But Manic seemed to have other plans. "So, did you have a bad day or something?" Lovino growled, "none of your fucking business"

"Pretty grouchy guy aren't you?"

"And? If it fucking bothers you then leave!"

"Naw don't wanna, I just got my seat warm!"

"What the hell is wrong with you!"

Thankfully for Lovino, Cookie had come back with Manic's beer, Manic thanked her and took the beer, with one large swig, he drained the beer down as if it were a jello shot. Once his beer was done he kindly asked for another before turning towards Lovino again. "That's simple! I'm dying!" he said in a cheerful tone, so cheerful that the sudden outburst had caused Lovino to spit out the beer he had in his mouth, squirting it all over Cookie and turning towards the man next to him, wide eyed. He just smiled softly, his forefinger tracing the tip of his beer mug gently as he slowly closed his eyes, "I was told two days ago that I have Noreal Disis Disease, NDD. It's killing me slowly and I don't have very long to live." His smile widened as he turned to Lovino, "So! How are you?"

Lovino had to try everything he could to not yell at the man in front of him, "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SO CHEERFUL!" but it didn't work. Manic was surprised, but soon burst out laughing, smiling at Lovino, "because there's nothing for me to be afraid of." Lovino calmed himself down and watched as Cookie gave him Manic his beer, clearly interested in what he had to say, "I came to realize that I don't have much time, so why waste it on being depressed and pitying myself when I could say 'Fuck it I'm going to do what makes ME happy!" Manic drank his beer slowly this time, before reaching into his pocket and pulling out his IPod, "here," he said, as he handed Lovino his dark green headphones, "listen to this song, you'll understand."

Lovino stared at the headphones, then back at Manic, then back at the headphones, before slowly, reaching out to take them. Placing them on his head, he watched and waited until Manic picked a song. Within seconds, the song began to play.

My best friend gave me the best advice  
He said each day's a gift and not a given right  
Leave no stone unturned, leave your fears behind  
And try to take the path less traveled by  
That first step you take is the longest stride

If today was your last day  
and tomorrow was too late  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
Would you live each moment like your last  
Leave old pictures in the past?  
Donate every dime you had,  
if today was your last day?

(What if)  
(What if)  
if today was your last day?

Lovino's eyes widen a bit, it was odd that a stranger came to the same bar, with the same problem, and is now showing him this song. He has heard it before; it's a band from up north, Canada. He never really paid much attention to the song until now, it just held no meaning, but as he listened to each word, his life began to play before him.

Against the grain should be a way of life  
What's worth the price is always worth the fight  
Every second counts 'cause there's no second try  
So live like you're never living twice  
Don't take the free ride in your own life  
If today was your last day  
and tomorrow was too late  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past?  
Donate every dime you had?

He was never the kindest person in the world. He was mean, cruel, and pushed everyone away, sometimes his own siblings. He always ran away from every fight that he initiated, and took his own life for granted, he was foul-mouthed and never did a thing that really benefited anyone other than himself. He was selfish, and now, he's paying the price with his life.

And would you call those friends you never see?  
Reminisce old memories?  
Would you forgive your enemies?  
And would you find that one you're dreaming of?  
Swear up and down to God above  
That you'd finally fall in love  
if today was your last day?  
If today was your last day  
Would you make your mark by mending a broken heart?  
You know it's never too late  
to shoot for the stars  
Regardless of who you are

Did he have any friends? Now that he really thought about it, he didn't have many, but he had a few who he considered friends. Cookie for instance, and maybe Antonio, he did get along well with that American idiot, what was his name? Alfred? And Alfred's quiet and kind brother Matthew. He hasn't seen them in a while. He used to find the idea of reminiscing in old memories was just a waste of time, no need to waste time on pointless and painful memories. He would never spend time with his brothers as they gathered together and read through every single photo album they had in the house. Lovino had even hidden them in the basement so that they could leave him alone. He never thought about forgiving his enemies, Ludwig was an asshole who only wanted to steal his brother away from him, and Francis was just a jerk rapist who doesn't didn't deserve to live. Now look whose dying. His enemies whom he wanted to die are all going to have the pleasure of seeing him die. Then again... When have the two ever really done anything extremely cruel to him? Now that he thought about it, he was really the cruel one. The one he's dreaming of, doesn't really love him anyways. He already swears... But it's always for something negative... He's always been a negative person, not purposely, but to protect himself. It was just the way he was. He never really fell in love, sure there were times when he was asked out, but fear of rejection causes him to lash out and say hell no. He had broken so many hearts... His cruelty had cause so many kind, young women to shed tears because of him, others only wanted to be his friends. How many people had he pushed away?

So do whatever it takes  
'Cause you can't rewind a moment in this life  
Let nothing stand in your way  
'Cause the hands of time are never on your side

Even if he has only 7 months, then maybe, he could change that. He can change, for the better, that way when his brothers think of him, they won't see a loud and grumpy Lovino, they'll remember the Lovino that cuddled them, kissed them and told them he loved them every day until his doom day. He will make sure that Feliciano knows how much he loves him as well, he will forgive his brother and, painfully, accept his friendship with the potato bas- er, Ludwig.

If today was your last day and tomorrow was too late Could you say goodbye to yesterday? Would you live each moment like your last? Leave old pictures in the past? Donate every dime you had?  
And would you call those friends you never see? Reminisce old memories? Would you forgive your enemies? And would you find that one you're dreaming of Swear up and down to God above That you'd finally fall in love if today was your last day?

Once the song ended, Lovino lifted the headphones off of his head and slowly turned to Manic. He was smiling and chatting with Cookie, not giving a shit if he dropped dead at that very second, it kind of made Lovino a little envious. Manic felt someone staring at him, smiling he turned to Lovino and asked "So? How was it?" he asked casually. Lovino could not help but let out a small smile, who knew one simple song had such powerful words. "It was good... Really makes you think about... What's left of your life..." Lovino gave Manic his headphones back and turned towards Cookie, who was giving him a worried look. "Lovi-"

"Cookie, wanna hang out this weekend?" he asked. The two only ever really talked and hung out whenever Lovino entered the bar and even then all he did was curse and get himself drunk. Cookie knew about Lovino's problems and his failed relationships, she was the closest thing to a best friend he's ever had. Cookie was a bit taken back by surprise, Lovino was never really the sweet type around her, and now that he's asking her to hang out that weekend and giving her the sweetest smile she's ever received, she had no idea how to respond. "S-sure... Saturday I'm free," she replied, before nodding quickly and running off to the other customers. Manic chuckled and turned to Lovino, "so, you never really answered my question." Lovino blinked, before giving a soft smile and turning towards Manic, extending out his hand.

"I'm Lovino Vargas, 21 years old and I'm dying in 7 months. Oh, and I'm doing fan-fucking-tastic."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After that night, Lovino walked safely home, in a happier than usual mood that day. He never in a million years would have thought that not only was he dying, but he was now walking down the street, skipping like a girl, and singing a song he never thought he'd sing in public.

"I make them good girls go bad! I make them good girls go bad! You were hanging in the corner with your five best friends, you heard that I was trouble but you couldn't resist!" As he reached the door to his home, he reached for his keys and unlocked it. Upon entering, he was tackled to the ground, "Fratello!" his younger brother, Feliciano, cried, hugging him tightly. Lovino, in a state of confusion, struggled to free himself from the younger's strong grip, "Let go of me damn it!"

After a while of struggling, Lovino was finally free, he stared at Feliciano for a long while, causing the younger to shiver a little with fear. "Why are you here?" Lovino asked, a little concerned. Soon Feliciano's facial expression changed and he was happy in 0.1 seconds. "Ve! Marcello called telling me you weren't home, so me and Luddy came to take care of him and see if you were ok!"

"Luddy?" he must mean Ludwig. "That potato- er, Ludwig is here too?" Lovino asked, trying to calm down. Feliciano frowned, and small tears appeared at the edge of his forever closed eyes. Lovino, feeling bad and guilty, just rolled his eyes and closed the door. As Feliciano began talking nonsense, Lovino took off his coat and headed towards his living room. Upon entering he spotted the German blond sitting patiently on the couch waiting for Feliciano. Lovino walked further in, heading towards Ludwig with Feliciano on his heel. Ludwig looked up and spotted Lovino, he stood as if to show his respect, until Lovino stood right in front of him. Then, the Italian did something Feliciano and Ludwig did not expect. He stood on his tip toes and kissed each of Ludwig's cheeks in greeting before staring at him in the eyes, a look of hidden rage within them, "C-ciao Ludwig," he said quickly, before turning around quickly and crossing his arms.

After a moment passed, Ludwig shook his head and stared at the back of Lovino's head, "H-hello... Lovino." Feliciano just stood there veh-ing away as Lovino just nodded and headed towards the kitchen, "I'll make coffee, you two want any?" he asked, not really waiting for a reply. Feliciano smiled brightly and shouted, "Fratello! I can't believe you kissed Luddy! Ve! I'm telling big brother Antonio!"

Feliciano dashed off to find the house phone, Lovino soon followed after him cursing and shouting "Don't you dare fucking call him!" All the while Ludwig just stood there asking himself what had just happened.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Antonio was at home still awake. Bored, and alone. He had planned on going over to see Lovino today, since he sensed that something was wrong. But unfortunately, Gilbert and Francis had decided to turn up that day to hang out. They had even scolded him for still, after all these years, not confessing his love for Lovino. He has chased that sassy Italian since high school, and he even left university in order to help the Italian raise his two younger brothers. Antonio sighed as he stared at a picture of him and Lovino. He was smiling and cuddling the sassy Italian as the other gave him a 'get off me' look, Antonio doesn't know why he fell for the Italian, but when he laid eyes on him on the first day of preschool he just could not let him go.

Antonio won't lie; he's done some horrible things. Every single person that has tried to get close to Lovino, Antonio would scare off, like one time in preschool, around naptime, Antonio wanted to nap next to Lovino, but some other stupid kid had taken his spot. He was so angry that during nap time, he snuck off to the kid's cubby and poured red paint in his backpack. There was another time during grade 4, at recess, Antonio looked around so that he could play with Lovino, but he saw him giggling with some stupid girl with blond pigtails. That day Antonio had everyone in class make fun of her so badly that she was forced to transfer to another school.

So many bad things, but he regretted nothing. If it meant he had his Lovino all to himself. Antonio smiled and kissed the picture, tomorrow for sure, he will confess his feelings for Lovino. Suddenly, his house phone began to ring. "Ya voy! I'm coming!" Antonio said to no one in particular, he picked it up and pressed the call button, "Hola?"

"ve, ciao Tony! It's Feli!"

Antonio broke out into a huge smile, "ah! Hola Feli! How are you?" in the background he could hear Lovino shouting and cursing, this caused Antonio's smile to widen, if that was even possible. "Ve I'm doing great! You won't believe what Lovi just did!" in the background he could hear his beloved curing and shouting 'don't you dare fucking tell him!'

"Tell me what Oh does Lovi finally accept my feelings?" he asked with excitement, but the answer was not what he expected at all. "Veh, fratello walked up to Luddy and KISSED him! Yay! Isn't this great Tony? Lovi likes Luddy! Now they can get along!"

But Antonio did not take the news well. 'Lovino... did WHAT?!'

To say that Antonio was a jealous man would be an understatement. You could say he takes his love for the Italian a little, stalker like far. So, having to hear that the love of his life had just kissed another man was not something one who knows the Spaniard well would let him hear. Suddenly, Lovino was on the phone "Don't listen to a word my stupid fratello says! You idiot!"

"Lovi!" Antonio said smiling, before sighing in relief to himself, "How are you amor?" He could hear the other scoff through the receiver. "Idiot, I'm ok, what's up with that cheerful tone anyway tomato bastard?"

Antonio chuckled and rubbed his head, "heh, it's just so great to hear your voice! I actually thought you kissed Ludwig, but that was just a little prank you two were playing on me right?"

"..." the other line stayed quiet for a bit, making Antonio a little nervous. "Lovi?"

"Well..." oh dios no, "It's not a COMPLETE lie" oh god no no no "But... Si... What my fratello said was true tomato bastard."

"Why?" he asked in a serious tone, scaring Lovino. This is not acceptable. He won't accept it. "Why did you kiss him?"

Lovino sighed, "It was just a greeting kiss idiot, besides why the hell do you care? Feliciano is an idiot for over exaggerating it, I kissed Ludwig, big deal"

Antonio nearly chocked, he tried to cool himself down. "Ludwig? Since when do you call him Ludwig?" This was seriously going out of hand, what happened to his Lovi? Then, his face paled. His Lovi wasn't, secretly in love with Ludwig... Was he?

"Hello? Tomato bastard? You alive?!" Lovino shouted from the other line, but he did not expect such a violent respond. "SON OF A BITCH!-"

Suddenly the phone line was cut off. It took a while for Antonio to calm down before realizing he had just thrown the phone on the floor and stepped on it a couple of times. It was now shattered to a million pieces. Antonio could care less at that moment about his phone, in a second his wiped out his cell and began to call his friends in a three way call. The first to answer was Gilbert, "Yo, what's up?" and then came a cranky Francis "Tony how could you! I was having the sexiest dream about whip cream and mon Arthur!"

"We have a problem" Antonio said, cutting hem both off. His tone was so serious, it frightened the two. "Whoa, what happened?" Gilbert asked, fully interested. "It's Lovi."

A gasp came, from Francis probably. "Oh no he didn't! ... What did he do exactly?" Gilbert asked. Antonio sighed and rubbed his forehead. This was going to be a long night...

* * *

A/N: If you like it and wish to continue reading up on the story, I hope you enjoy! I do not own hetalia nor do I own Romano, Hetalia is property of Hidekaz Himaruya. By the way NDD does not exist I had to make it up on the spot

Zio = Uncle  
Fratello = Brother  
Bambino = a small Child

Alright so heres the thing, Creutzfeldt-Jakob Disease (CJD) is similar to Mad Cow Disease, CJD is a degenerative neurological disorder (brain disease) that is incurable and invariably fatal. In CJD, the brain tissue develops holes and takes on a sponge-like texture. This is due to a type of infectious protein called a prion. Prions are misfolded proteins which replicate by converting their properly folded counterparts. Why I decided to choose this, its because it was the first one that crossed my path. The song Lovino listened to was 'If Today Was Your Last Day' by Nickelback.


	2. Chapter 2

The day had begun like any other, Lovino got up early and changed, heading down to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for Marcello. He used to do it for both Marcello and Feliciano but now it's only him and the little lady killer wannabe, the two of them, all alone in their big house that was left to them by their deceased grandfather. He turned on the radio and began to sing along with the song that was playing.

"All my life I've been good! But now! Ooooooh I'm thinking What! The hell!" he sang loudly, completely in tune with the song. His cheerful voice filled the room as he began to swing his hips, flipping the egg and cheese omelet he was making. "All I want, is to mess, around! And I don't really care about!" he placed the omelet on a plate and began to break more eggs for a second one. Lovino's mood was lifting little by little, yeah, fuck the world he was dying so let him do what he wants!

Little did Lovino know was that a sleepy Marcello had walked into the kitchen in nothing but his floaty print boxers, awoken by the sound of someone singing. His curiosity got the better of him and when he entered he had to rub his eyes, just to make sure he was really seeing what was happening in front of him. There, in the middle of the kitchen, was his supposedly cranky older brother, dancing and shaking his hips to an Avril Lavigne song. He watched for a few more minutes, not wanting to ruin the moment in case he WAS awake. His brother seemed so happy, so carefree, with no worries or stress. His hair moved along with his head as he danced gently to the next song, his voice was sweet, as he sang softly. His eyes were bright and sparkling, with an emotion that Marcello just couldn't place his finger on. His brother looked rather beautiful that morning, it sort of made Marcello blush a bit.

"Marcel!" Lovino called, jolting the younger teen out of his daydreams. "Get your ass out of bed! Breakfast is red-." Turning around Lovino caught sight of his dazed brother. Thinking the teen was still half asleep, he shrugged his shoulders and placed the omelet on the table, before turning around to get him a glass of orange juice. "Sit. Or you'll be late for school and you know it pisses me off when I get a call from them bastards."

Doing what he was told, Marcello sat down and began to chomp away on his brother's Omelets. Lovino always made the best cheese omelets, he loved them. Lovino placed a glass of orange juice on the table for his little brother. "Eat up ok? I'll give you money for lunch later, and get changed damn it! You'll get sick!" Lovino told his brother, before going into his pocket and pulling out $25, he then handed them to Marcello, who happily took it. Smiling at the happy look in his younger brother's eyes, Lovino leaned down and kissed his cheek lightly, then whispered "ti amo, mio fratello."

He then turned and walked out of the kitchen, leaving a shocked Marcello behind.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Lovino walked happily that day to work. He worked at in an Italian cafe, it made him feel like home and he always had the best breaks. He got 20% discounts off everything in the cafe, and if you had the coffee there, then you'd know why it's awesome having a discount. He walked inside and headed straight to the employees lounge. Heading towards his locker, he unlocked it and opened it wide; taking off his coat he looked up and froze. In his locker he had nothing but a simple picture. A picture he had placed there ages ago, when he first began to work at the cafe around the age of 14. The owner was a kind lady, who had accepted to let him work at such a young age, knowing he really needed this job. He remembered that day as if it happened yesterday...

-FlashBack-

Lovino huffed and huffed as he ran around from place to place, desperately looking for help. He needed it and he needed it pronto. His grandfather had passed away a year ago, and they were currently staying in the house he had left Lovino to keep. But that stupid government wanted to separate the three and there was no way in hell that he was going to let that happen! No one touched his brothers! If he could prove that he was responsible enough to take care of his brothers, then maybe, the government and child services would allow him to keep his brothers. To hell with a foster family!

Lovino scowled as he was rejected by yet again another store. He flipped the manager off and ran around the corner. He was almost out of breath until he bumped into someone. "Wa-watch where the fuck you're going!" he shouted; only to be met with bright blue eyes and long wavy black hair, that belonged to a very beautiful women. "My, you've got a mouth on ya don't ya?" she said, chuckling. Lovino blushed and apologized, only to have her kneel down to his level and pat his head.

"What's wrong?" she asked in the softest voice he's ever heard. He relaxed a bit, a little too much, for tears began to pour from his eyes. "Por favoure..." Lovino begged, he tried to blink away the tears as he sniffled, "Por favoure, I need a job."

The beautiful young women stared at Lovino, before asking him his age. "14" he replied, wiping his eyes. He knows he shouldn't be crying, he was 14 for fuck's sake, but he wanted to keep his brothers. His only family, he needed them more then they needed him. "I see, say, do you like coffee?" she asked, her voice becoming a little more cheerful. Lovino sniffled and could not help but nod. She smiled softly at him and reached a soft hand to wipe away his tears, "Well, why not come inside my cafe and have a free coffee. On me, and then you can show me how well you will do at work tomorrow."

Lovino's eyes widen a bit, "Y-you mean..." She nodded, and patted his head, "Now, how about a smile?" Lovino smiled and thanked her, giving her a big hug. He couldn't help but bury his face in the nape of her neck; she had a mother-like aura around her. "My name is Mundus, how about you?"

Lovino pulled back and smiled, he blushed a bit at how intense her dark blue eyes were, almost like the ocean. "I-I'm Lovino."

Mundus smiled and stood, her long, white dressed flowed around her as she extended her hand for him to take, "Come on Lovino, lets head inside shall we?" The Italian nodded and took her hand, walking inside the newly renovated Italian cafe.

It took him forever but he was finally able to get a hang of working at the "Bella Bella Felice Cafe" the other co-workers often talked about him, complaining at how he was just a brat, and how he was so rude. But nothing made Lovino happier then knowing Mundus fired them for even looking at him in a bad way. One day, Lovino was at his locker, getting ready to leave, until he felt a hand on his shoulder, turning he was happy to see Mundus there with a smile on her face. "Good job today Lovino, but I see you're locker empty." It was true. All Lovino ever kept there was his clothing when he came to work. Mundus leaned in and whispered in his ear, "why not add a little picture? It'll make your day brighter every time you open this locker." With that being said, Mundus left to wait outside for him so that she could lock up.

Lovino looked back at his locker and tilted his head. A picture, huh?

-End of FlashBack-

Lovino reached in and gently traced the picture. It was a picture of his brothers, Marcello and Feliciano. The two were asleep, cuddled up in a large red, white and green blanket as the two held each other's hands tightly. Feliciano at the time was only 6 while Marcello was only 3. Lovino's grandfather had taken that picture and kept it in his wallet, along with a separate one of Lovino in the bath which he did not approve of.

Above the picture there was a little note he attached to remind him of why he endures everything he does, a simple phrase, 'Only for mio fratellos'.

Lovino smiled, his locker looked empty, even with that picture, he made a mental note to add more later. Lovino then quickly changed into his uniform and headed out to get his day over and done with. As he checked to make sure everything was refilled and in order, a regular came by, the man knew how Lovino was but he never complained about it. Although Lovino was cruel, he had fast hands and always delivered in record time. "I'll have my usual please Lovino," he requested. Lovino looked up from what he was doing, before nodding. With quick hands, the man's coffee was done. As he handed the man his coffee, he received the money and smiled, "Here you go, have a nice day."

This shocked the man, since Lovino was not one to smile, but when he did, the man could not help but smile back, "t-thank you," he replied. And as Lovino handed him his change, the man made a generous tip, instead of his usual 5 dollar tip, he gave Lovino a 20.

Lovino's smile grew wider. It was going to be a good day.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Marcello was confused. His brother was always grouchy, and he was always too embarrassed to even say the word 'love'. Then what had happened this morning? It was odd, not that he didn't like it, he adored his brothers, Lovino more so then Feliciano, since Lovino did all he could to make sure he and Feliciano were safe and had everything they wanted and needed. Lovino had left school and had given up on his dreams of becoming a chief with his own restaurant for them. "What's wrong with Marcello?" his friends asked, "oh ya know, thinking about his older brother again."

Lovino had saved Marcello's life so many times, physically and emotionally. Once when he was younger, Marcello was bullied so badly at school for having no parents that it placed him in a state of depression. A depression so bad that he had almost began to cut himself, what he never expected was Lovino to catch up so fast, he had seen the signs and had entered the bathroom as soon as Marcello had that knife on his wrist. In the end, the one who ended up hurt was Lovino, for the knife slipped off of Marcello's hand and almost stabbed his foot. But Lovino had caught it fast, having it slice his hand.

'It was never my object to get someone I loved get hurt, it was never my intention.'

Instead of crying, or screaming about the pain, Lovino turned to look at Marcello, a sad and hurt expression on his face. Marcello had tried to explain, but a lump build up in his throat, it became so tight that he had no choice to cry. Before the first tear could fall, Lovino reached his good hand out to wrap it around Marcello. He hugged him, telling him everything would be ok, and that he didn't need to feel alone anymore. Lovino's words stuck in his mind forever.

'I know life is not easy, especially for you who's so young. But please don't cry, I'll walk through hell, I'll commit murder, I'll jump off a cliff. I'll do anything for you and for Feliciano. So please... Don't ever believe you're alone. Remember me. I'll always be there when you need me...'

He smiled as he remembered that day, his brother was his hero. He looked up to him and admired him with all his heart. But Marcello felt so guilty. His brother had left that morning, and he didn't get the chance to even say how much he loved Lovino, what if Lovino died that same day? What if something happened to him? What if something bad is going to happen? What if he gets killed at work?

Little did the young Italian know was that he was making weird faces and spazzing out in class while thinking. "Are you sure he's only thinking?"

"I hope so..."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Antonio was pissed, he was at work at the grocery store, and there was a frown on his face. Most of his co-workers began to panic and say things like, "is it the apocalypse?"

It might as well be, since Antonio had tried to call Lovino multiple times last night but received no answers. "yeah, I'll bet he was with 'Ludwig'" Antonio spat out the German's name as if it were venom. He had trouble sleeping last night as well, he kept having dreams of his beloved with Ludwig, cuddling and kissing him, sweet nothings escaping from Lovino's lips as he spoke to that German in that sweet, Italian accent of his, it made Antonio's blood boil with jealousy. The more he thought about it, the tighter his grip on the broom he was holding became. It wasn't until he reached the peak of his dream, where he cried for Lovino to stop, but the Italian kept kissing the German as if he were his world, did Antonio snap the thick metal broom in two, "I'll kick his ass! I'll have that puto's head on my wall!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing in order to stare at him. Some confused, many frightened. Antonio's boss walked over to him slowly, too scared to even touch him, let alone speak to him. "Antonio? Are you feeling alright?" Antonio turned around, with a dark look in his eyes and growled "Just peachy."

Antonio's boss frowned and sighed, "Antonio, I think its best if you go home and rest. I won't discount today so you'll be paid in full." His boss offered. After a few deep breaths, Antonio calmed down and sighed, maybe he was right, maybe it was best if he took the day off. Yes, and maybe he can go and confront Lovino. Antonio's mood lifted a bit, so he agreed and headed off towards the employee lounge. As he opened his locker, he gave a small smile. Everywhere you looked that locker was packed from every nook and cranny, with pictures of Lovino. Lovino sleeping, Lovino in the bathtub, Lovino eating, Lovino at the beach, heck even Lovino in a towel! But Antonio's favourite picture, was the one in front of him. It was the only picture he had where Lovino was willingly kissing him back.

It was Christmas eve and he was able to convince Lovino to give him a small kiss since they were standing under a mistletoe. Feliciano had taken the picture at the most perfect moment where their lips were in sync. Lovino's cheeks were a beautiful shade of pink, while Antonio had the look of a love struck fool. Their hands were locked as well, Antonio had tangled his fingers with Lovino's soft, slander ones.

The kiss should have lasted longer, but it ended up ending quickly since Antonio tried to shove his tongue into the other's mouth a little too early, causing Lovino to freak and push him away harshly.

"Ah Lovi," Antonio whispered, as he stared at that picture, "If only you knew how much I love you."

Remembering what he was supposed to do, Antonio smiled and quickly got changed, not even bothering to say goodbye to anyone. He ran out into the parking lot and hopped into his red convertible, a gift from his friends and family. He turned the engine on and drove off into the direction of Lovino's home.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"I'm back!" Lovino shouted, taking off his coat he headed further into his home to find Marcello, who was supposed to be home from school already. "Marcello where-" He walked into the living room only to find his little brother watching TV and eating cookies with non other then Antonio. "What the hell?" the two turned to see Lovino standing there with a look of pure confusion written all over his face. The two smiled brightly and stood from their seat.

"LOVI!"  
"Fratello!"

Before he knew what was going on, he was tackled to the ground, getting cuddled by his brother and his sort of friend crush guy. "Welcome back fratello!" Marcello greeted, giving Lovino a peck on the cheek. "Si! Welcome back Lovi!" Antonio copied, also giving him a peck on the other cheek. Lovino couldn't help but blush at the gestures and push the both of them off. It was pure force of habit. "What the hell?"

"Ah fratello!" Marcello began, standing up to dust off his clothes and flicking his hair a bit, avoiding his crooked curl, "Antonio came to talk with you but you weren't home, so I told him to stay and wait for you." Lovino just sighed and stood, dusting himself off. So much for having a good day. "Fine, he can stay and help me make dinner while you get your ass upstairs and do your homework. Knowing you, you probably didn't even start it." Marcello made a face and began to pout, "But fratello-." "Don't 'but fratello' me," Lovino began as he placed a hand on his hip as the other grabbed onto Marcello's head gently. "Now go upstairs and do your homework so that I can check that shit later" he said as he gently guided Marcello towards the stairs. As Marcello made 'awwweeeh' noises, Antonio couldn't help but watch from afar. Lovino really was a good brother, and he would do anything for his younger siblings.

"So tomato bastard" Lovino said as he walked towards the kitchen, "come and help me make dinner." As shocking as it was Antonio took the opportunity and followed Lovino into the kitchen. "So!" he asked as he watch the Italian head into the fridge to get the ingredients, "What's for dinner?"

Lovino placed everything on top of the counter and smirked, "Pasta you idiot, what else?" Antonio froze. Was Lovino openly smiling? A real smile? Lovino noticed the look of shock on the Spaniard's face and just rolled his eyes, "I know what you're thinking idiot, si, I smiled, now stop standing there and get your ass chopping these tomatoes or get the fuck out," he said, before getting ready to make the dough. Antonio smiled softly and went to wash his hands in the sink before grabbing a board, a knife and a tomato. The two worked quickly, there were times where Antonio would accidentally slip every now and then, causing Lovino to burst out laughing, but the two eventually had dinner done quickly.

As they were washing up and setting the table, Antonio's smile turned into a slight frown as he remembered why he was there. Turning off the tap, he dried his hands gently before turning around. Lovino was humming and placing the plates and forks on the table. Antonio walked up quietly behind Lovino and gently wrapped his arms around his waist, this made Lovino jumped a bit, "what the fu-."

"Lovino."

Lovino froze, Antonio's voice sounded so serious, so cold. Antonio tightened his grip on Lovino's waist and moved closer until his chest was pressed tightly against Lovino's back. "A-Antonio?" Lovino asked, his face as red as the tablecloth, his heart began to race as he felt the Spaniard's breath at the nape of his neck. Antonio wanted to kiss him so badly, but first he had to get the topic out of the way. "Lovi..."

Lovino swallowed.

Antonio pressed his lips to Lovino's ear and gently whispered, "I need you to answer a simple question for me..." Lovino had no idea what to do; normally he would have kicked that bastard's ass from here back to Spain. But since that morning, he change, now he was so confused, almost as if he were torn in two. "Lovino... Why did you kiss Ludwig?"

Wait. What.

Suddenly, Antonio bit the outer part of Lovino's ear, causing the Italian to shiver. Antonio held him closer and reached up to grab Lovino's chin, turning him so that their eyes were locked. "Answer me." As Lovino stared at the Spaniard, he could see a swarm of emotions swimming in the other's eyes. Anger, Jealousy, Hurt and... Love?

Antonio's face soon moved inches closer to his, closer to his lips. He could feel the other's breath brush against his cheeks gently. Lovino unconsciously closed his eyes and waited as Antonio moved on closer. Everything was so perfect at that moment, until...

* * *

A/N: Yeah so, I ended up deciding to write chapter 2. Blame Misaki, she liked it so much she wanted part two. everyone throw pancakes at her! So yes, here is part two of Peircings, Hairdye and Goodbye's.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey guys when's dinner read-," Marcello stopped at the door frame of the kitchen and stared wide eyed at the position that his brother and the man he considered his other brother were in. Antonio and Lovino quickly turned to face Marcello, "Oh, hola Marcel! Dinner will be ready soon!" Antonio spoke, his voice so full of happiness as usual. Lovino, on the other hand, was as red as a tomato. Marcello blinked for a bit, before turning around and skipping away, "I'll just give you two a minute alone"

Antonio smiled brightly, but Lovino shrieked, "Ch-chigi!" the Spaniard turn to watch as Lovino stood at the sink, washing his face with cold water. "Lovi?" he asked, Lovino just refreshed his face as he cooled down a bit, he kept mumbling, "I can't believe that just happened! And mio fratello just- chigi!"

Antonio blinked and watched as the other cleaned his face with a clean kitchen cloth, suddenly he stood up straight. Antonio tilted his head to the side, was his Lovi ok? Lovino then turned his head and gave the Spaniard his dirtiest look. "What the hell is wrong with you!" he screeched, before throwing the cloth into the sink and burying his face in his hands. Antonio smiled, "So then, let's continue?"

Lovino looked up from his hands and gave him a 'are you fucking serious?' look. Then he sighed and turned towards the bowl of pasta that was on the counter. "L-Let's just fucking eat already damn it!" he placed the bowl onto the table and called Marcello down. Antonio just smiled, oh well, he may not have gotten an answer but this was the first time he was able to do something romantic to Lovino and NOT get head butted in the stomach.

Dinner was silent. No one said a single word about anything. Sighing, Lovino opened his mouth to ask his little brother about school, when Marcello interrupted. "So Antonio, when are you actually ganna make sure my brother gets laid?" Lovino turned crimson red, "Marcello!" he screeched as Antonio chuckled, the Spaniard just smiled, "I was hoping soon, if not tonight then hopefully tomorrow night!" Lovino turned to the Spaniard and glared, "What the fuck you asshole!"

Antonio just smiled at him sweetly, "si Lovi?" Lovino just glared at him and stood, picking up his empty plate with him. He then headed towards the sink and placed his plate there, "Marcello finish up so that I can check your fucking homework," he said, crossing his arms and showing his back towards the table. Antonio and Marcello gave each other confused glances but decided on doing what Lovino said. As Antonio washed the dishes, he couldn't help but let his mind wonder. Why had Lovino not pushed him away? He almost even allowed him to kiss him, to touch him and hold him close. Something was wrong with his Lovino, and he wanted to know what. He was not the type to get into other people's business but when it involved someone he loves and cares for, it's a whole different story.

As he finished up, he closed the tap and grabbed the nearest clean wash cloth to dry his hands with. Lovino walked into the kitchen and sighed, "If that idiot keeps slacking off on his homework I swear I'll kick his ass from here back to Roma."

Antonio chuckled and turned to face his beloved, "you wouldn't do that, and even if you did I'm sure you'd let him win." Lovino just scoffed and crossed his arms, as he sat down at the table. "Whatever," he mumbled; Antonio just chuckled and got the coffee-maker ready. "About your question..." Lovino said. Antonio just hummed, letting the other know that he was listening, "I kissed him as a greeting, like I do to everyone else. I don't know why everyone is making this such a fucking big deal."

Antonio turned to stare at Lovino in surprise, he was holding two white coffee mugs in his hands, nearly dropping them in the process. "So... you didn't kiss him on the lips? And you're not in love with him?" Lovino stared at him, nearly choking on his own saliva, "What the fuck? Hell no! Why would I be in love with that asshole?" Antonio sighed and smiled, "what a relief!" Lovino's face turned red with rage "Seriously what the hell is wrong with you?!"

Antonio just laughed and poured some coffee for him and Lovino. The two sat there, in a comfortable atmosphere. Antonio was gazing at Lovino from across the table, he had his chin resting on his open palm, a soft smile played on his lips as he watched the Italian sip away on his coffee. His eyes were half-lid, his mind was lost in thought. Antonio took in every detail of his lovely Italian, the way his lips glowed a soft pink. The way his face looked so relaxed, the way his long, slander fingers wrapped themselves around the warmth of the coffee mug. He wondered if his hands were cold, he wondered if his lips were as soft as they looked at that moment. Would he taste the bittersweet taste of coffee on his lips if he were to kiss him at that moment? Or would he taste sweet and fresh tomatoes? Was his skin as soft as it looked underneath that pink, button up he's wearing? Was it warm?

So many questions, he only prayed that hopefully, someday, he'd be able to answer them all. His smiled widen at that thought. Yes. Someday, he will have the sassy Italian all to himself...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Antonio had left later that night, after Lovino had kicked him out. There was no way he was going to let that idiot stay the night after what happened in the kitchen. Lovino was in the shower, he just stood there and thought about everything. He needed to open up a life insurance policy tomorrow, so that Feliciano and Marcello have at least something for when he leaves them. He was also going to make sure their grandfather's house is passed on to Marcello and Feliciano can have the summer house that was a gift from his grandmother.

Lovino sighed and began to wash his hair, he had so much paperwork to do tomorrow. Good thing he was given the day off, and he even had a little extra money thanks to his tip jar. So he will make sure Marcello got to school alright, then he'll head off to his lawyer's office and explain the situation. Hopefully everything will go smoothly with no interruptions and no one there to bother him.

Once Lovino was finished in the shower, he closed the tap and moved the curtains, slowly stepping onto the rug he placed on the floor. Wrapping his towel around his waist, he wiped the mirror clean with his hands and suddenly froze. He finally had a good look at his face. A face that will soon be resting in a coffin in the ground.

Lovino sighed, he didn't want to die, not yet at least.

'Each day's a gift and not a given right...'

Lovino stared into his olive green eyes, and remembered what he promised himself at the bar. No limits. Nothing will stand in his way. He couldn't help but smile a little, hell he was dying, so why was it taking him so long to accept it?.

'Because the mind accepts what the heart denies...'

Lovino stared into that face of his, and couldn't help but let his smile grow a little, before opening the bathroom door and heading towards his bedroom, changing quickly into his boxers, Lovino placed his towel on his head and began to dry his hair, before plopping himself down on his chair near his computer. He then turned it on and immediately opened up Microsoft Word. Smiling, he began to type in the title.

Things To Do Before I Die.

Lovino tapped his chin with his forefinger for a bit. What could he write? What does he truly want to do in life? He only has a short time to live, so what could he do that's bat shit crazy and will confuse the hell out of everyone that knows him? He sighed and looked on the internet, after finding something's, he smiled and began to type down things he wouldn't do even if he were drunk off his ass. But fuck it he's dying kiss his ass and watch him do what he wants.

1) Visit Spain.  
2) Kiss a pretty Spanish girl.  
3) Become a Fighter Pilot for a Day.  
4) Apologize to everyone I've hurt.  
5) Get a badass industrial piercing.  
6) Dye my hair red.  
7) Visit France.  
8) Kiss a pretty French girl.  
9) Throw a badass party and invite everyone Feliciano and Marcello know.  
10) Go skinny-dipping at midnight in the South of France.  
11) Spend a whole day eating junk food without feeling guilty.  
12) Be an extra in a film.  
13) Brew your own beer.  
14) Plant a large ass tree.  
15) Learn to ballroom dance properly.  
16) Stay out all night dancing and go to work the next day without having gone home (just once).  
17) Drink beer at Oktoberfest in Munich, Germany.  
18) Shower in a waterfall.  
19) Sing a great song in front of an audience.  
20) Lose more money than you can afford at roulette in Vegas.  
21) Kiss someone you've just met on a blind date.  
22) Sleep under the stars.  
23) Ask someone you've only just met to go on a date.  
24) Throw Tomatoes at La Tomatina  
25) Hang from Toronto's CN Tower  
26) Visit Area 51  
27) Help Out a Random Stranger in Distress  
28) Do some crazy ass parkour  
29) Vacation in Igloo Village  
30) Get a Deep-Tissue Massage  
31) Bathe in the Blue Lagoon Geothermal Spa  
32) Stand Atop the Eiffel Tower  
33) Stay at the Icehotel in Sweden  
34) Master the Scorpion Yoga Pose  
35) Tell Antonio you love him

As he finished that last note, Lovino sighed and buried his face in his hands, this was so embarrassing. He has had feelings for that idiot since they met in preschool, but he was to scared of rejection to say anything. Every time he got close to someone he liked, even in the slightest, they suddenly left or hated him. Like that one time in preschool were this boy named Timmy wanted to nap next to him, suddenly got mad the next day and blamed Lovino for his backpack getting ruined. Of course, Lovino punched him in the face for accusing him but he was alone again. Then in grade four a girl named Nancy was telling him she liked him and kissed his cheek, then all of a sudden she transfers! It's safe to say that no one will ever love Lovino. But who cares, he has a list of things to do, which he'll start on after all the paperwork and shit gets done. Lovino printed the paper out and quickly turned off his computer.

He smirked as he folded the paper and placed it on the small side table next to his bed. Sliding in between the sheets, Lovino sighed in contemptment and closed his eyes, tomorrow, his life will really begin...

* * *

A/N: This one was short... nyawww I'm so ashamed!


	4. Chapter 4

Piercings, Hairdye, and Goodbyes

Marcello woke up that next morning to the smell of something amazing. 'Mmmmm Fratello made something yummy this morning!' excited, Marcello quickly threw off his sheets and made his way downstairs. As he entered the kitchen, he was met with the most amazing breakfast treat in the world. A large ass stack of pancakes. "Morning Marcel. Now sit your ass down and eat" Lovino said as he re-entered the kitchen, wearing his expensive, Italian loafers, black dress pants and a white button up shirt. Marcello's jaw dropped at how handsome his brother looked that morning. How was he going to get ladies if his brother is sexier than him?

Lovino placed on his coat and reached for his cup of coffee, as he took a sip, he watched his brother make weird faces and spazz out as he thought. "Marcel sit down and eat damn it before it gets cold" Marcello jumped and sat down at the table, drooling as he gripped his fork and reached for the syrup. Lovino just rolled his eyes and took another sip of his coffee, trying to cover a smirk. "why are you dressed so fancy Fratello?" Marcello asked as he shoved a fork full of syrup coated pancakes into his mouth. Lovino raised a brow and placed his now empty coffee mug into the sink to wash it. "I have to go meet our lawyer today"

Marcello looked up from his plate and turned to his brother, a blush dusted across his cheeks as he stared at his brother with pleading eyes, "You mean our sexy lawyer with the nice legs? Can I come?" he practically begged. Lovino rolled his eyes, but he also had a light blush on his cheeks. Their lawyer really was one attractive woman. "No. Eat your pancakes, get dress and get your ass to school"

Marcello pouted and sighed, "You're no fun Fratello" he mumbled and went back to eating his pancakes. Lovino frowned a bit. No fun? How would he react when he tells him that he's planning on flying off to Spain in a short while?

Once Marcello was finished his breakfast, Lovino sent him upstairs to get dressed and brush his teeth while he cleaned up. As soon as he was finished, Marcello appeared back in the kitchen in his uniform and backpack. "You ready?" he asked, Marcello nodded and skipped his way out the door. Lovino couldn't stop the small smile that appeared on his face as he dried his hands and followed his little brother out the door. He had a feeling that it was going to be a pretty eventful day.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lovino was in the waiting room at his lawyer's office, he was signing a few papers as he waited. All eyes were on him. The way he crossed his long legs, the way his face looked so concentrated on the sheet before him, the way he would smirk as if remembering something funny. The girls in the room all swooned at the good looking Italian, even the secretary was finding it a little hard to work with the sexiness radiating off of Lovino. She stood and walked closer to him, blushing madly. "L-Lovino Vargas?" She asked, blushing to crimson when he turned to her and smiled, "Si?" he asked, if good looks could kill Lovino would have been charged with so many counts of homicide.

The secretary stuttered so much that she ended up pointing towards his lawyer's office and running to hide back behind her desk. Lovino tried not to chuckle, but he couldn't help but feel a little pride in his good looks and accent. He stood and signed the last sheet he had, before handing it to the secretary and entering his lawyer's office. "My, this is a surprise. It's not often that I hear from you Lovino" his lawyer said in that tone of her's. Lovino rolled his eyes and closed the door, "It's important Maya"

Said person turned around in her chair, revealing to Lovino a very attractive women, with long curly blonde hair and brown eyes. She wore a white button up with a black jacket and a matching black pencil skirt. her lips were painted a ruby red as she smiled at Lovino. "What did you do this time" she asked. Lovino just calmly walked over to the seat in front of her and began to pull out some files he printed off the internet that same morning. "I just received word from my doctor that I'm dying" he said swiftly, wanting to get it all over and done with.

Miss Maya stared at him wide-eyed, "Wha-" "I have a rare disease called sCJD. I'll be dead within seven months"

"But ho-"

"I need to have a will written by then, so that Feliciano and Marcello have something after I'm gone"

"Wait a sec-"

"I have to go take out a life insurance policy afterwards so can we hurry this up?"

"Lovino Romano Vargas!" Miss Maya cried, slamming her hands onto the table. Lovino didn0t move an inch, almost as if he were expecting this kind of outburst. Lovino just rolled his eyes and waited for his lecture, "This is not something you can simply joke about! If you came here thinking you could lie to me then-"

"It's not a lie" Lovino interrupted, staring at her straight in the eyes, showing her tha it's the truth. Miss Maya's face paled, for she knew that look well. "How- How did this happen?" Lovino just sighed and ran a hand through his hair; this was going to be even more complicated hen he thought.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After a long and very language filled hour, Lovino was able to write his will and have all his things given to Marcello and Feliciano once he dies. Lovino walked through the streets, finally pleased that he had also gotten his life insurance shit out of the way as well. As he walked he felt someone staring at him, turning his head, he was met with bright blue eyes. "What the fuc-"

"Oh hon hon bonjour Lovino" Francis greeted. Lovino raised a brow and glanced at his outfit; the Frenchman was wearing a dark purple button up with black dress pants and matching loafers. The French man was also holding a large bouquet of red roses in one arm, "what the fuck are you doing here French fry?" Lovino asked raising a brow. Francis just laughed and winked at him, "oh you know, waiting for my date to arrive. Now may I ask what are YOU doing here mon amie?" he asked, chuckling as Lovino rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "Just doing paper work you wine dick" Francis just laughed and handed him a rose, which, to his surprise, Lovino took and murmured a soft thank you. "mon Cherie, you should go on a date, find love and live your life. Life is short you know" Lovino snorted and looked to the side while pouting, "I already fucking know that bastard"

Francis noticed the change in the mood so he decided to have a little chat with Lovino, "why don't we head off to that Café over there and have a chat, I've got a feeling you have something on your mind and need to speak with someone" Lovino stared at him and raised a brow questionable. "I thought you were on a date" Francis chuckled and stared down at his watch, "I'm actually three hours early" Lovino's eyes widen, "Why the hell are you here waiting three hours for a date?!" Francis laughed and placed a friendly hand on Lovino's shoulder, "Mon ami, I come three hours early just in case. I don't want to come on time and find that my date has been here three hours earlier than me. I may be a pervert to you and to everyone else but it hurts to know that a girl would wait for a man like me" Lovino stared at Francis and couldn't believe his eyes, Francis had such a sad expression it was sort of heart breaking.

"well then let's get going!" he suddenly said with joy, now that Lovino really thought about it, Francis was always just the big brother type, and although he has his traits at being a little perverted everyone always exaggerated it, including himself.

As Lovino and Francis sat down, the two ordered their drinks and sat there quietly for about 15 minutes, until Francis spoke "well then? What is on your mind Lovino?" Lovino thought about what he should say, he didn't really want anyone to know he was dying, but he didn't want to hold it in anymore, so he just said the first thing that came to mind. "I'm leaving Canada Francis"

The French man blinked, before raising a brow, "what do you mean leaving Canada?" Lovino sighed and looked down at his hands, "I'm visiting Spain, alone, and I was going to leave Marcel with Feliciano and… Ludwig" Francis raised a brow, Lovino never called Ludwig by his first name, this must be serious. "Later I'm off to France. So I'm traveling the world… alone" Suddenly something clicked, there can only be one explanation for why a man would want to leave so suddenly and out of the blue, he either has committed a crime, has done something he regrets, or…

"Lovino… are you dying?" Lovino stared at Francis in shock, after a moment of silence he stood and glared at him "Who the hell told you?!" Francis stared back in shock, his face paling as he dropped the roses he had been holding, "I-I… just simply assumed…" it was Lovino's turn to pale; he should have played it cool and not have hinted anything, nor should he have reacted. Francis stood and headed towards Lovino, embracing the younger in a deep hug. The hug had lasted a while, and everyone around them whom had heard the conversation didn't bother them at all. Once Francis let go, Lovino noticed a small set of tears in his eyes, "How long do you have?" he asked softly as the two sat back down. "7 months" Francis sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "have you told anyone?" Lovino shook his head and looked down. Francis just nodded and soon the two began to change the subject. After an hour passed Lovino said he needed to get home. As the two walked out of the café Lovino turned to Francis and gave him a hug, "sorry, for… being a jerk all these years" Francis just smiled and hugged back, while patting his back.

"I forgive you Lovino, but you don't really have to apologize, it's part of who you are and I respect that. Now go enjoy your life mon amie, make frère proud" Lovino just scoffed playfully and smiled, which caught Francis off guard for the Italian never smiled in public, "Well, I'll see you later" with that, the male turned and headed on his way home. Francis just smiled and looked up at the clear blue sky above him, he chuckled as the wind blew through his blond locks, Lovino has changed, maybe for the better.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Once Lovino got home, he noticed three extra pairs of shoes on the shoe rack near the door. Knowing full well who had come over Lovino just rolled his eyes and headed for his bedroom, but as he walked passed the living room he heard a voice that made him sigh, "Veh Lovi! You're home!" Feliciano cried as he hugged his brother from behind. "Yeah I know, I just had some stuff to do, now get off me damn it" doing as he was told Feliciano veh'ed and let go of his brother, following him as the older headed towards his room, "What are you doing Lovi?" he asked out of curiosity.

Lovino just shrugged and placed all his documents back in a large box, which he afterwards placed in the back of his closet. "Who's here with you?" Lovino asked as he took off his jacked and ran a hand through his hair, damn he was tired. Feliciano started shaking a bit before answering, "L-Ludwig and Gilbert…" Lovino looked up at his brother, causing the other to flinch out of reflex, "Please don't yell at me!" he cried and ran out of the room, leaving a hurt and shocked Lovino behind.

Was he really that intimidating to his brother? Had he yelled at him so many times that now the mere sight of me staring at him causes him to flinch? Lovino looked down sadly and frowned, another person to apologize to, he had never meant to scare or intimidate Feliciano, no, all he wanted to do was protect him from anyone who would be trying to use him or hurt him. His intentions were good, but seems like he had been going on about it the wrong way. Maybe the one person whom should really stay away from Feliciano is him. He sighed and headed towards the door, he needed some explaining to do.

As he headed down he heard laughing and giggling, sneaking a peek inside, Lovino observed as his brother joked and laughed around the two germens. Lovino then realized how blind he had been.

Ludwig made his brother happy…

That's all Lovino ever wanted, it was then that he decided to let his hate for the both of them and give them a chance. The last thing he needed was his brother crying from heart break because of him.

But it was going to be hard as hell.

Lovino took a deep breath and walked in, arms crossed out of habit. He coughed and got their attention, as Ludwig stiffened, "h-hello Lovino, how are you?" he asked politely, not wanting to anger the Italian. Lovino raised a brow and nodded, "Ciao Ludwig. I've been good…uh… you?" he asked, watching as the three of them stared at Lovino in disbelief and wondering if he was the real Lovino. "Whoa what the hell?" Gilbert blurted out, before moving towards Lovino and looking at him up and down, "Maybe Alfred was right… Aliens do exist"

"Bruder!" Ludwig scolded, the last thing he needed was another fight between the Italian and his brother. Lovino's eyebrow twitched, before he just smirked and walked past the albino, "at least I'm one good looking alien, so please stop the fucking jealousy"

Ludwig's and Feliciano's jaw dropped, did, did Lovino just say what they thought he did? Gilbert just chuckled and crossed his arms "please, the awesome me is way hotter than any Italian, kesesesese" Lovino just rolled his eyes playfully and punched Gilbert in the arm "you my friend, may kindly pucker your lips and proceed to place them on my lower back repeatedly" he chuckled as the supposed Prussian stared at him in confusion as well as Feliciano, but Ludwig's hand had flown to his mouth in order to stop himself from laughing.

"What the- West why are you laughing I don't get it!" Gilbert cried, as Feliciano agreed "Veh I don't get it either"

Lovino snicker and moved towards the coffee maker, preparing to pour himself some coffee. Today might end up better than I thought.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"_There are few who deny that what I do I am the best! For my talents are renowned far and wide!" _Lovino sang as he washed the dishes, Ludwig, Gilbert and Feliciano had all stayed over for dinner. Turns out he had a lot in common with Gilbert, which was a shocker for the two. _"When it comes too surprised in the moonlit night I excel without ever even trying" _Gilbert and him both were going to dye their hair and get piercings, they both loved horror games and PewDiePie. That's right he liked PewDiePie piss off. They also both liked My Chemical Romance and Simple Plan. But what made Lovino smile and actually considered the albino potato as an acquaintance was when the other had said that he loved the Italian national anthem. "_With the slightest little effort of my ghost like charm I've seen grown men give out a shriek_" He sang while finishing up, "with the wave of my hand and a well placed moan I have swept the very bravest off their feet!" a yell came.

Turning Lovino smirked as he spotted Marcello walking into the kitchen, "Fratello!" he cried as he hugged his older brother from behind "what is it Marcel? And no I won't do your homework for you" Marcello aww'ed and sat down at the table, "Fratello, as you know summer is coming up so…" the younger Italian began, watching as his older broth placed the dishes out to dry and cleaned his hands. "Si, and?" he asked, turning to face the younger who looked nervous. "W-well…" he began laughing nervously before scratching the back of his head, "Feli and Ludwig were… heading off to Disney land in Japan and… I wanted to know if I could go"

Lovino stared at him for a good, long while. Marcello prepared himself for a good long argument, until Lovino nodded, "Alright, you can go" Marcello jumped up from his seat and pointed at him dramatically "Ah-HA!" he shouted, Lovino raised a brow at his younger brother. "I knew you would say that! So I prepared a list of reasons I should go!"

"Marcel" Lovino began, only to be interrupted.

"Number one! We never do anything during the summer! So I deserve a chance to travel at least once!" He said as he held up his hand and showed him one finger.

"Marce-"

"Number two! All my friends will be doing something awesome! Why can't I? I'm the best looking one at school anyways!"

"I know but-"

"Number three! Japanese women Fratello! JAPANESE WOMEN!"

"Alright but I said-"

"Number four! Feli's friend, Kiku will come with us and he's Japanese so don't worry!"

"Damn it Mar-"Lovino growled getting irritated.

"Number five-"

"Marcello Vincent Vargas your pants are showing!" Lovino yelled, watching as the other stopped talking as quickly went to cover his crotch. "You idiot" Lovino mumbled smirking as the other soon began to realize what the other had said to him. Lovino smiled, knowing that whenever Marcello began to ramble or spazz out that one line would get him to stop even if it was a moment. "Marcello, I said you can go, don't worry, don't spazz out and don't get mad for already making a decision without telling me and then getting angry at me for what I planned for this summer" Marcello blinked and smiled. "So you mean I can go?!" lovino nodded, only to be tackled to the ground by an overly excited Marcel. "Grazie Fratello you're the best!" Lovino smirked and patted his brother's head softly, "I know, besides Feliciano told me today at dinner that you missed because you went to a friend's house" Marcello flinched "that he already bought you the ticket and that you had already packed and said that I gave you permission to leave"

Marcello just scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously, apologizing as the two brothers got up off the floor. "I can't wait!" Marcello smiled brightly as Lovino made coffee for the both of them. "When's the flight?" he asked, placing the two cups down at the table, "It's a month from now! What are you going to do while I'm gone Fratello?" Lovino gave his younger brother an evil smirk, causing the younger to shiver a bit. "Well if you must know, I'll be travelling the world"

Marcello stared at him in disbelief, before laughing it off "r-right, you're just trying to make me jealous right Fratello?" but once he saw how serious his brother was he stood and stared at him with light tears in his eyes, "S-seriously?!" Lovino nodded and tried his hardest not to laugh when Marcello was now at his side, shaking him from side to side and whining, "Why didn't you tell me! I wanna go!"

The older Italian just chuckled, "well you made the decision on your own that you wanted to go with Feli so, it's your loss" Marcello sighed and went to sit back down, pouting as he stared at his coffee, "where are you headed first then?" he asked, staring at him with puppy dog eyes, Lovino just stood up and washed his cup, before heading out and giving his brother an evil look. "I'm off to Spain in a few weeks" with that being said he calmly walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, giving an evil laugh as he heard his brother screaming in the kitchen, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he didn't mean to be cruel since he knew how much Marcello has wanted to travel to Europe, but it was Marcello's fault for deciding where to go before asking.

Ah, he was going to enjoy having time to himself for the summer as he travelled.

**A/N: Well there you have it, the next chapter of piercings, hair dye and goodbyes, It might not be as good as anyone was expecting it to be but hey, I did my best, especially since I've been receiving so many reviews on it telling me to update. So here's your update :D **

**I hope you all enjoy and please don't forget to check out some of my other fan fictions, also look for me on under the name of YamiBaki and if you have any questions or would just like to chat add me on /YamiBaki. I really love learning about my fans and making new friends so please don't hesitate to contact me for anything. Anyways I'll see you all soon! Ciao!**


End file.
